


The Dentist by Sasha

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows something is bothering Blair, but Blair is too embaressed to confess his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dentist by Sasha

This my first attempt at writing anything but have been so encouraged by all friendliness of the group that I finally took the plunge. I have enjoyed all the stories here and wanted to offer something in return. My thanks to Myrna for beta reading, great input and encouraging comments. 

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended by the writing, posting or reading of this bit of fanfiction. Rated NC-17 for m/m sex. 

Comments would be appreciated. 

## The Dentist

by Sasha

Jim finally decided he was going corner Blair tonight to find out what was really bothering his guide. Blair had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last two days. Even more disquieting, he pulled away whenever Jim came close. The detective couldn't remember his young lover ever shying from his touch. Blair wasn't even willing to cuddle in bed. The Jim had prodded for the reason but got nothing more than monosyllabic responses. The anthropology student had stayed away from the police station, pleading work on campus. Once home, he buried himself in his books in his old room. 

The detective arrived at the loft determined to get answers. He received no response when he called out that he was home. He knew Blair was in his old room. The older man approached the door and looked inside. His lover was in his study mode again but Jim could tell he wasn't really concentrating on the data in front of him. 

"Blair" Jim said softly, "I really need to talk to you. What is bothering you? And why do you keep pulling away from me? Why have you been so quiet. Have I done something to upset you?" Jim couldn't stop his rush of questions. He so badly wanted to understand what was wrong. He really missed Blair's cheerful chatter and hated to see his best friend so subdued. Jim realized he was getting no response and looked at his lover. Blair had his head turned, avoiding his gaze. 

Blair knew this was coming and hadn't been able to reach a decision on what to tell the Sentinel. He really wanted to tell Jim what was bothering him but it was so stupid, he was embarrassed. The guide opted to avoid the issue, if he could. Blair looked up, trying to mask his expressions. He knew his lover could read his face like a book, not to mention his ability to monitor his heartbeat like a primitive lie detector. 

"I'm sorry I've been so withdrawn, Jim." Blair said while trying to maintain a casual tone of voice. He didn't want Jim to see how upset he was. He really hated lying to his friend. Since they had become lovers, Blair had always tried to be open with Jim. "I have just been really wrapped up with some projects at the university." Blair spoke these words to the floor. 

The detective knew Blair wasn't telling him everything and was getting a little upset. "I know that is probably part of it but why won't you let me hug you, hold you, touch you? I must have done something to make you mad. Chief, I really miss holding you in my arms at night. I am afraid to reach out for you because I hate seeing you flinch from my touch." 

Blair couldn't stand the hurt in the older man's voice and eyes. He knew he was going to break down and tell Jim the truth. He felt the knot in his stomach grow with the fear that Jim might laugh at him. As he looked up at the man he loved, this showed on his face. Jim saw the fear, knelt by the bed and cupped Blair's face in his hand. "What" is the only word he got out before Blair had jerked back, flinching with a low moan. The detective was instantly on the bed with his arms around his lover. 

"Tell me what is wrong." Jim held Blair close, rubbing his back. Blair leaned into the comfort of his partner's body waiting for the pain in his jaw to subside. Jim relaxed a little when he felt Blair accept his comforting touch. Part of his tension eased as he realized the younger man had not shied away from him because of something he had done but for some physical reason. He repeated his question as the tenseness in his lover's body continued to ease. Blair looked up from the shelter of Jim's shoulder and took a deep breath. 

"It's really stupid. I didn't want to have to tell you," Blair mumbled into Jim's shirt. The older man tightened his hug, brushing his guide's silky hair back from his face. 

"It can't be stupid if you are in pain. Why haven't you done something for it?" 

Blair mumbled into Jim's chest, "I have been drinking some herb tea for the pain, but it is *so* not helping. I... I'm going to have to go to the dentist." There, he had said it. Now the man he admired so much and was so fearless would know his lover was afraid to go to the dentist. 

Jim sat quietly, still holding his guide, rubbing his back. He was reflecting on what Blair told him. He could sense his guide's embarrassment and didn't want to cause him more. How could he phrase his questions without upsetting him more? After a few moments, he pulled back so he could see his lovers's face. "Blair, there is nothing wrong with be afraid of going to the dentist, many people are." 

"Yeah" replied Blair, "but most people don't let it stop them when they really need to go. Besides there isn't any reason for me to dread it so much. I mean nothing traumatic ever happened to me and I always went before after some procrastination ,a lot of premeditative worry and dread. This time every time I get ready to call for an appointment, a wave of fear clutches my gut. I just can't do it." 

By the end of this rush of words, Blair was trembling in his Blessed Protector's arms. Jim couldn't understand Blair's fear any more than his guide could but it was definitely very real and deep. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend, take away his pain and his fear. "Chief" Jim said softly, "I will gladly make the appointment for you and go with you. My dentist is a personal friend, and I could probably get him to look at it tonight, if I can reach him." 

Blair gave a deep sigh and a slight shudder. Jim was being so gentle and understanding. Maybe, just maybe, his suggestion would work. It was obvious his toothache wasn't going to get better on its own and he really didn't think he could stand it much longer. Blair gave a slight nod of his head and said, "Thanks, the less time I have to think about it, the better." 

Jim gave Blair a slight hug and began to untangle himself. "I'll call and see what we can do. Can I get you some aspirin or ice or anything?" Blair shook his head no and Jim left the room. 

Blair remained on the bed trying very hard not to hear the phone conversation. He tried some deep breathing exercises but they just made his tooth throb more. He tried to keep his mind blank and must have succeeded because next thing he knew, the detective was touching his shoulder. "I was able to reach Dave, and he is willing to meet us at his office within the hour." 

Blair looked up in panic, then tried to control his reaction. Of course, Jim was well aware of his fear and pulled Blair up to his feet, taking the shorter man in his arms. "Chief, I'll be with you the entire time. I explained the situation to Dave." Blair gave him a 'how could you look?' Jim spoke quickly, "His practice specializes in handling patients who would rather be almost any place else. He doesn't think it's strange and won't make any judgments." Blair just shrugged. 

On the drive, Jim kept the guide's hand clasped in his but didn't speak much. He knew he wouldn't be able to distract Blair. On the way up to the dentist's office, the detective gave him a hug and murmured, "I'll be with you the whole time." 

Dave met them at the door. Introductions were made, but it didn't make much of an impression on the patient. The dentist saw his distraction, dispensed with the small talk and led them into room one. 

"Blair" the dentist said, "why don't you have a seat. Jim, take a seat over here." Here was a chair on the left of the dentist chair. Jim nodded to himself. Even when Blair was reclined, he would be in his guide's peripheral vision. 

Blair apprehensively eased himself into the chair. His hands gripped the arm rest to the point of white knuckles. Both Dave and Jim were well aware of his tension. Dave immediately moved closer, wanting to begin before Blair got even more nervous. He knew from experience that for many of his patients the worst part was getting to his office and into that chair. Unfortunately that was not the case here. 

The dentist leaned over Blair and a small tornado erupted. Blair flailed both arms and struggled violently to sit up in the chair. He kept moaning "No... Noooo." Jim was on his feet at the first abrupt movement. The dentist had moved back in the face of Blair's violent reaction. The detective moved in quickly, speaking in low tones, words to assure Blair he was here and would keep him safe. Jim managed to capture Blair's arms and continued to speak to him. The guide's moans began to quiet and his eyes started to focus on his lover's face. Jim gathered his trembling body into his arms, murmuring over and over that everything was OK. 

Several moments later, Blair looked into the Jim's eyes and said with a ragged breath, "It was like I was back in Lash's control again, tied to *that* chair. I was so sure I was going to die." Jim cursed himself for not even considering that this might be the cause of Blair's fear. 

Jim brushed the smaller man's hair back from his flushed faced and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize but everything is OK now. Lash is dead, you're safe and I'm here." Blair leaned back in exhaustion and nodded. 

"I know that now. I feel so limp. It's amazing but just knowing why I was so scared has helped a lot. He looked over at Dave in embarrassment, "I think I'll be all right now if you want to take the chance." He gave both men an apologetic grin. 

Jim leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Be a good boy and the tooth fairy will visit you." Blair choked back a giggle that warmed Jim's heart as he backed away to let the dentist do his job.  
  


* * *

  


Blair was laying in bed, waiting for Jim to join him for the night. It had been a week since his root canal. His jaw was finally back to normal. He could even think about the incident without being totally embarrassed. He knew most of his attitude was a result of Jim's loving support and the fact that Dave's reaction had been so nonchalant. Blair had been almost as embarrassed about finding himself in Jim's arms in front of a stranger as he was of his panic attack. He had been sure Jim would be upset when he realized what he had done. 

Blair looked up as Jim stood by the bed. His smile widened into a huge grin as he took in the sight of his lover. Jim was totally naked and had a decided look of lust in his eyes. Jim knelt on the bed by Blair's side and said with a low growl, "You have on entirely too many clothes." This comment was punctuated by his abrupt grip on Blair's tank top. 

Blair found himself pulled into a sitting position as his shirt was eased off him. Jim slowly raised the shirt. As each inch of Blair's stomach and chest was revealed, his lover followed the trail upward with his mouth. The first touch was a gentle kiss and lick at the navel. The younger man inhaled sharply at the sensation. Jim continued his ministrations upward, covering his beloved with kisses and lazy swirls of his tongue. At the touch of Jim's tongue on his left nipple, Blair let out a low moan. Jim pulled the shirt over Blair's head. As the detective freed his arms, he gently bit the nipple in his mouth. Blair gasped, arched his back, then fell back on the bed. Jim stared down at the treasure lying on the bed. His guide was flushed and panting slightly. He was a beautiful sight. 

Blair was breathing heavily and waited in anticipation for his lover's next move. Jim place his hands on Blair's hips, gently tugging off his shorts. The younger man eased his legs apart and raised his arms to grasp Jim's hands, pulling the larger man on top off him. Jim began to nuzzle and nip Blair's throat, working his way up to his earlobe. Blair jerked and giggled as he felt Jim gently biting him. 

"What is it with you tonight? Is this biting a new obsession or a sign of vampirism?" Blair eased the larger man's head back so he could see his lover's face. 

Jim's face had a grin on is face as he moved in for one more bite on that luscious neck. He said in a very sexy tone, "Consider me your friendly tooth fairy!" 

Blair gave a snort of laughter , his eyes lighting up as he considered the possibilities. "Does this mean I get a wish fulfilled?" 

The detective chuckled and shook his head. "You're thinking of a fairy godmother. Tooth fairies don't grant wishes." A thoughtful look passed over his face then he leaned down to take Blair's mouth in a gentle kiss that deepened into a blaze of passion. Soon both were gasping for breath. Jim tightened his embrace, feeling his lover's arousal against his own. He whispered in Blair's ear, "I think I could make an exception tonight with the tooth fairy guild. Tell me your wish." 

Blair caught his breath at his good fortune. He hesitated answering as he remembered his earlier thoughts. Jim had been so great over the whole dentist thing. He realized again how much he loved the Sentinel and how loved, cared for and safe Jim made him feel. He felt his face redden as he realized what he truly wanted. Jim was very curious when he saw Blair blush, it didn't happen all that often. "What is it? You really have me wondering now." 

Blair snuggled closer and mumbled into his lover's shoulder, "I just was thinking of how loved you make feel. I want you inside me, to feel your entire body on mine. I always feel like I am completely yours then and nothing can hurt me. 

Jim lay quietly against and partially on his lover, absorbing Blair's words. He had had disquieting thoughts over the last several months on this aspect of their life. He had realized that more often than not, their love making ended up with him on top. He had wondered if his guide was giving in to what he thought Jim wanted out of misplaced concern with Jim's male ego. As he reflected back, he could pick up on some very subtle signs that his guide had maneuvered himself into the position he desired. He turned onto his side, gathering Blair into a full body hug. Jim spoke into the curly mane of hair, "Why is it you can get any piece of personal information out of me that you want but it's only a fluke when I get you to reveal something like this. The fact that my loving you like that makes you feel that way, gives me a warm glow." 

Blair gave a slight shrug within Jim's arms. "It took me awhile to understand myself. I hadn't really considered myself in that position before and had some trouble accepting how loved it made me feel. Then I decided it didn't matter. All that really matters is our love." 

Jim raised his guide's face and began to gently kiss those *oh so* desirable lips. Blair opened his mouth, inviting in his lover's tongue. He began to moan as Jim deepened the kiss and started a gentle assault on the guide's chest with his hands. His fingers twisted the hair of his chest in tight little swirls, moving to capture each nipple in a light grasp. Blair's hands came up to stroke his lover's back, loving the ripple of muscle under the satiny skin. The younger man could feel his cock harden in anticipation of the path Jim's hand was taking. By the time the fingers lightly stroked his shaft, Blair was moaning his lover's name in encouragement. His hips thrust up to meet the strokes. Jim gave him one last passionate kiss and lifted himself away from the fully aroused man. He answered Blair's protest by gently easing the guide on to his stomach, hips resting on a pillow. As the detective grabbed the lube kept nearby, his eyes never left the gorgeous sight in front of him. Blair's curls fanned over his shoulders and his lightly muscled back gleamed slightly with perspiration. His hands were resting at the level of his head. Jim had to force himself to breathe as his eyes traced lower on the beloved body. Blair's ass was so perfectly proportioned. Each hemisphere seemed just the right size for Jim's hands to cup and squeeze. His lover's legs were spread in invitation - one he had every intention of taking. 

Jim started slightly at the sound of Blair's voice. "Hey Jim, what's wrong? 

"Just taking in the sights, love" 

Blair replied with a slight tone of impatience, "How about taking something else instead." Jim agreed with that thought and squeezed some lube on his fingers. He positioned himself between Blair's leg's and leaned forward to give each sweet cheek a sharp little nip. 

The guide let out a squeal and said, "Enough with the tooth fairy. I thought you were into my wish fulfillment." 

Jim couldn't let that comment by. He began to gently insert one greased finger into the puckered opening of Blair's body. "What I'm into is you!". The guide just gave grunt as he arched his hips up seeking to deepen their connection. Jim slowly inserted two more fingers, easing the tight muscle. As his fingers brushed the prostate, Blair moaned his pleasure. "Come on Jim, please fuck me. I can't wait any more. Don't make me beg," he panted. 

Jim removed his hand and carefully applied the lubricant to his hard cock. He really wanted to please Blair and make this more special than usual. He placed the head of his cock at the entrance and began a slow steady pressure to gain entrance. Both men gasped as the large penis slid smoothly into the tight, slick channel. As the detective slid his length into the depths of his lover's body, he place his hands on Blair's, entwining their fingers. He slowly eased his stomach and chest on Blair's back. He nuzzled and licked the shoulder under his mouth. "Chief, is this what you wanted, nice and slow?" 

Blair growled out his agreement. "Yeah, start off slow and then really take me. I want to feel you as deep in me as possible." The words made it impossible for Jim to remain still. He began to slowly rock his hips forwards, then back. He gradually lengthened his strokes into the beautiful ass. As their passion increased, the older man quickened his pumping, using his hands to raise Blair's hips. The guide enthusiastically cooperated by pushing his ass back to meet every stroke. Jim slipped his right hand around the slim hips and firmly grasped the hard, weeping cock. Blair met this action with a thrust forward, his loud groans giving encouragement to his lover. Jim continued the stroking and thrust as deeply as he could. He could feel his lover on the edge, the feel of the pulsing cock in his hand as well as the muscle spasms delightfully squeezing his cock. Blair arched his back, lifting his head as his orgasm took him. Jim made three more hard thrusts and erupted deep into his beloved's body. It felt as if it lasted for minutes but still ended too all soon. 

Blair collapsed on the bed, with Jim right behind him, easing off to the side to avoid hurting the smaller man. The guide turned to face the detective and was gathered into loving arms. Jim stroked his back murmuring his love. Blair collected enough strength to return the hug. He lifted his face for a kiss that was instantly bestowed. "That was wonderful, I was totally right." 

"Right about what?" Jim asked. 

Blair snuggled closer and replied, "I definitely belong to you and feel so loved and safe." Jim was awed by the words but sleep overcame him before he could answer.  
  


* * *

Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
